Avengers: The Tale of the Huntress
by Wanli8970
Summary: The Avengers have never been more busy. With attacks from creatures that appeared to be ice-related and a Snow Queen, they thought their job could get harder. That was until a mysterious woman who calls herself Freya appears and somehow holds some connection to Thor and Loki, things get more harder than they thought. Especially when she possesses uncontrollable magic. ADOPTED
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi again! It's another story for everyone! I hope you enjoy it! And just a quickly note, cussing is not, and I repeat _not_ , my everyday vocabulary. I feel very uncomfortable around it, and I'm not exactly happy that I have to use this in my story. However, the only reason why I'm using cuss words because that's in the canon characters' vocabulary. I'm only trying to keep the characters in character. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Have you ever went against what looked liked wolves, but were bigger, had a hunched back with what looked like multiply stumps coming out of it's back that appears to be producing fog, while also having this dark, dry face with dark blue fur surrounding the rest of the body? Well, the Avengers have. In fact, they're currently fighting five of them right now.

They didn't know why a portal that strangely looked like a Bifrost portal had suddenly appeared in the Northern Forest, but it caught the Avengers suspicion when Thor said he didn't know someone was visiting from Asgard. So they decided to investigate it, only to be ambushed by a pack of Ice Wolves.

"Whoa!" Tony yelled as he flew away from a wolf tried to bite him when it jumped. "Okay! These dogs are getting on my last nerves! What exactly are they?!"

"Ice Wolves!" Thor yelled out as he continues to smack Mjölnir against the Ice Wolf he was fighting while avoiding it's attempts to bite him. "Dangerous creatures known to Asgard! Those who set off to find a pack of them, they returned with nothing but their mauled limbs sent by the guards that will find them!"

" _Mauled_?!" Steve Rodgers yelled as he slammed his shield at a Ice Wolf that was lunging at him. It made a loud _crack_ , signaling that he broke it's skull and was now lying dead. "You have a _really_ weird homeland, Thor."

Natasha was busy fighting off a Ice Wolf with a large piece of log that she found in the forest. She swung it at the Ice Wolf when it lunged at her, it only ended up between the Wolf's razor sharp teeth. Natasha tried to get it to let go, but once her bare hand touched the Ice Wolf's dry face, she yelped in pain pulled it back. There were small hints of red on her hand, a mild case of frostbite.

"These dogs are living up to their name!" Natasha growled as she manage to get the log loose and hit the Ice Wolf with it, slightly dazing it. "Don't let them touch your skin! It'll cause frostbite!"

"Oh great!" Clint groaned, as he was chased by a wolf. He ducked underneath a fallen tree and hid beneath until the Ice Wolf ran pass him. "I just came back from a mission at Rogers Pass, Montana, and I'm close to freezing again!" He suddenly yelped when the Ice Wolf found him and tried to bite him through the log, but ended up getting caught in the tree since it's head was so big.

"Why am I suddenly getting the feeling that I'm going to be involve with more chilly-related missions from now on?" Clint question himself before raising his arms defensively when two loud growls came flying by him and crashing into a tree. It turns out it was the Hulk just punching an Ice Wolf that was just chasing Iron Man into a tree.

Hulk let out a loud roar before it continued to smash the wolf into the ground, dozen of times. Once he was done, the Ice Wolf looked like it was crushed a thousand times over, even the fog that it was producing had stopped.

"Thanks for that, Hulk!" Tony called out as he flew by Hulk and began to fire his repulsors at the Ice Wolf that just pinned Thor down was planning to bite him. The attack did little damage to the wolf, but it gave Thor the distraction he needed. Getting his hand free from underneath the Ice Wolf's large black claws, he summoned Mjölnir and smashed it against the Ice Wolf. It send it flying toward Hulk, who locked it in a choke hold until it went limped. The last two Ice Wolves looked at one another, then one of them nodded to the other one, before they both fled from the Avengers.

"So Thor, you want to explain to us why there man-eating, frost covered wolves from your home are here?" Clint asked as the rest of the Avengers made their way over to Thor, who was trying to discern at what just happened.

"I have no idea, Son of Barton. Though Ice Wolves are highly intelligent pack hunters, they do not know how to cross between realms. Someone must have sent them here." Thor told them, his voice sounded disturbed as he glaze the remaining dead bodies of the Ice Wolf.

"Well, yeah, but who?" Tony asked as he survey the ground, which instead of the usual Bifrost markings that happened when someone is transported from Asgard to Earth, there were markings that looked like a giant snowflake. "'Cause it seems like who ever summoned them, they sure do like the cold. And I know for sure Thor's father is the last person to like the cold."

"We'll worry about that later," Steve said, "Right now, what we need to worry about is that the Ice Wolves brought something with them, and two more are still out there." He turned to Thor and asked, "Thor, do you recognize the object they brought?"

"If I were to guess, I'd just say a regular Asgardian Urn." Thor shrugged. "They hold no value but storing drinks and ashes."

"Well, they brought it here with them, so this urn must have some value." Steve told him.

"Speaking of which, where is that thing?" Clint asked, causing the rest of the Avengers looked around at the ground. "It couldn't just disappear from thin air."

Before they could continue their search, Natasha suddenly yelped out painfully while grabbing her hands that touched the Ice Wolf.

"Nat!" Bruce called out, who had just returned back to his normal form and hurried over to her. "What is it?" He saw her holding her hand and took a look at it. Once he saw how waxy Natasha's hand got, Bruce's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god... Her frostbite is just reaching it's superficial stage!"

"That's what the fog is for," Tony realized after JARVIS just finished scanning the fog. "Guess those snow puppies can't stand the cold, so they produce the fog from the liquids inside of them."

"Liquids?" Steve asked, not understanding much about modern physiology.

"Basically saliva, mucus, blood, and stomach acid." Tony summarized, before grimacing. "God, _mucus_? These are by far the grosses creatures from Asgard that I ever met! And I'm just realizing we're standing in the middle of a mucus fog, I'm out!" With that, Tony flew to the jet that they arrived in.

"Okay, come on, Nat, come on." Bruce mumbled as he helped Natasha up and began to lead her to jet. "We'll get you warm up. Come on..."

"Hey, wait for me!" Clint called out as he hurried after them. "I'm going to need that warming up treatment after going on _two_ winter missions!"

Steve shook his head at the act of ingenuousness from Clint and was about to walk toward the jet when he noticed Thor still standing there. He appeared to be in deep in thought as he glaze at the markings below him, as if trying to understand something.

"You alright there, Thor?" His voice seems to shake Thor out of his trance as he looked towards the Captain.

"Of course, Captain. It's just..." He trailed off as he returned his glaze to the markings. "For some reason, I've felt like I've seen these markings before. Especially that urn. It's like I'm suppose to know them, but I can't."

Steve nodded in understanding, "Well, if you can't remember them now, try to remember them when we get back to the tower. Maybe that way we could tell what they are and try to find out what those Ice Wolves are planning."

Thor nodded as he and Steve went toward the jet, not without taking one last glance at the markings behind his shoulder before continuing on his way. He hopes that he could remember where he had seen the markings and urn before, because it's leaving some sort of ache in his heart, one that he thought was locked away fro a while.

Unknown to the Avengers, that urn they were looking for was near the marking, covered in dirt as the top part of it was sticking out. It was small, like a goblet, and had the colors of frost blue and silver mixed together. Though it did looked kind of dirty since it was half-buried. The lid appeared to be opened slightly from one of the Ice Wolves dropping it.

Suddenly, a strange white liquid suddenly began to seep out of the urn. It began small at first, but as if by magic, the lid suddenly popped open and out came the strange liquid. It poor out of the urn quickly like running water as it began to fill in the snowflake markings, which seemed to be a lot because once the liquid covered the entire marking, it finally left the urn.

As if it was alive, the liquid began to rise up which soon began to take shape of something. The liquid suddenly began to look like as if some humanoid figure began to rise up, then something long came from the humanoid figure has it finally reaches it full height.

Once the transformation seemed complete, the liquid soon began to disperse and instead came in place of a young woman hiding underneath a large hooded cape made from brown feathers.

The woman hesitantly raise her head, as if she hadn't done it in a long time. Her light turquoise eyes hold curiosity, but caution and weariness as they slowly darted at her surroundings. She looked as though something was about to pop out at her. Whenever she thought she heard something like a twig snapping, the woman would snap her head at the direction she thought it came from, the light boldness of her red hair seemly snapping like a whip around her should every time she snaps her head.

Soon her glaze found the urn on the left, and the eyes that once hold the fearful expression now show intense anger and resentment. Though it make look harmless now, that urn was powerful, but it's powers didn't bother the woman. No, what bother her was the pain it caused her.

With great swift, she removed one of the brown leather gloves on her hand and stuck it out at the urn. Suddenly a magic white blast came from it and hit the urn, as soon as it made contact, the urn explode into tiny pieces. It was no more.

Even with the urn gone, the woman still hold that indescribable rage. It seemed that she was in a trancelike state as her hands shook uncontrollable, while appears to be sparking white light from her ungloved hand.

The sounds of a jet caught her attention as the woman looked at what was in front of her with her wide, unblinking eyes as she watches a jet rising into the air and began to fly away from where she was.

With the sudden urge to follow it, the woman began to trail after it, but not without leaving behind scorched footprints as she walks by.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I would like to thank everyone who already seem interested in this story! I promise you, you will not be disappointed by this!**

 **Katie Leclerc plays the Mysterious Woman**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Midgard has change so much..." The woman mumbled to herself as she looked up to the skyscrapers that seemed to brighten the night sky.

When the woman followed the jet, she wasn't aware of where she was going until she came across a green sign that was written in white letters. It wrote:

 **Welcome to New York: The Empire State**

She was confused by the name when she first read it. She didn't remember any Midgard archives saying that there was a city called _New York_ , but decided to continue on her way. The trancelike state had returned in her eyes as she walked on the road that lead to this _New York City_ , her wide, unblinking eyes seemed to rattle all the people who walked by her. They were too frighten by her eyes to notice her strange garments, the only thing that mattered to them was to move away from her as fast as possible. Who knows, she could have been an escaped mental patient.

The sounds of cars running and honking had seemed to snap her out of her trance when she blinked rapidly and survey her surroundings. The bright lights seem to captivate her as she darted her eyes around the street. There were many people walking by, a few actually were shoving her until she decided to walk onto the seemly empty street to continue her observation.

The lights from the skyscrapers weren't the only thing that caught her attention, the sounds of soft caroling came through her eardrums that somewhat put her at ease since she came out of that urn. The woman turned her head slowly to find the source of this beautiful melody, she was then met with a explosion of multiply colors in her face. Standing right before her was a large pine tree that seemed to be covered in multi-color lights and strange round-like object were hanging from it.

The one thing that fascinated her the most was the eight-pointed star sitting peacefully on top of the tree. It was glowing bright with rays of silver as it shines down on her face. For all of her years of living, she never thought she could imagine a sight more beautiful than this.

Soft sounds of pleasant euphony has now caught the woman's attention when she looked to the left of the tree to see a group of people standing in rows as there was someone in front of them waving a strange stick. The people in group were singing something that made them sound so in harmony that it relaxed the woman's weariness as she slowly approached them. Once she reached them she realized that other people were huddling around the singing people with warm smiles on their faces.

It finally came to the woman on why these people were here, this is a celebration. Honestly, this is way more peaceful than the celebrations back home. She survey the people around her to see that they were wearing clothes for the winter season, well, now that she realized this it was pretty chilly here. She could only be glad that she's wearing her feathered-cape as she wrapped it tighter around herself.

The singing suddenly stopped and the people around began to clapped, which startled her by the sudden loud noise. Once she realize the singing had stopped, she couldn't help clap along as well. The music was enjoyable.

"Thank you, everyone!" The woman with the strange stick suddenly spoke up, which surprised her. How did Midgard were somehow able to reverberate their voices to sound louder? But she didn't have much time to think about it when the stick-lady continued, "Now remember, if you all give to the Church, then you will be bless by God." The stick-lady pointed at something near the singing people which made her eyes followed to where it lead too. Right there was a small boy holding a bucket and a bell. The look on his face hold something innocence that reminded her someone from her past, and it brought a strong ache to her chest.

Luckily she began to notice that people in crowd began to walk over to the boy, giving her a small distraction from the pain. She noticed that they were all dumping some strange green paper down in the bucket. The woman began to search through her cape to see if she had any of that strange paper. She didn't.

Frowning a little, the woman wondered how she was going to get that green paper to give to the boy. When she took a steep forward, she heard a small _crunch_ at the bottom of her brown riding boots. She looked down to see the strange paper right under her boot! Carefully, she picked it up to examine it. It looked like one of those strange papery. Only, it had a _100_ sign on it.

Shrugged her shoulders. Strange green paper is strange green paper, right? She made her way over to the boy, her stance was shy as she came in front of him. The boy looked up to her with hopeful eyes as he stuck out the bucket to her. Those eyes were warm green, something that she saw since she was first born...

Quickly remembering where she was, she gave the boy a kind smile before placing the green paper in the bucket. The boy gave her a kind smile before saying "Thank you" in the most perplexing accent she ever heard. But she knew better than to say something and gave the boy another smile and a nod before moving away.

As far as she knew, Midgard had defiantly change since she had been here. But that didn't mean it didn't change for the better. She prefers this joyful life instead of those brutal battles were everyone killed each other and cause great sorrow. Here, everyone had genuine bright smiles and seemed to be having the time of their lives. Turning her head to the left she saw people gliding on what look like a frozen lake. Seeing them laugh was enough to bring a hint of warmness to her heart.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she walked out of the park and was now walking right in the middle of a street. She only realized this when she heard a loud _honking_ noise that snapped her head towards the bright light that was coming right at her.

With her legs freezing in place when her fear finally came rushing back into the surface, the woman could only look with her eyes wide with fear as the strange carriage came speeding towards her with great speed. When she could finally move her body, she only raise her arms up to cover her face and braced herself for the upcoming impact.

But it never came.

Instead, she felt that large rushing feeling she always felt when she recognize _it_ appearing as it came rushing through her arm and finally into her hand. Soon she heard a loud _crash_ and a few people screaming.

Daring to look, she removed her arms and opened her eyes. She saw the strange carriage had flipped over and has now crashed through one of the glass domes ad the inside looked terribly damage. Around her, the people were cowering away from her as far as they could. The fear was clearly evident in their eyes and soon, she began to feel the same fear they're feeling.

More sounds caught her attention as she whipped her head to see more strange carriages coming toward her, but most of them were black and white with strange blue and red lights blink rapidly on the top. The other carriages were pitch black that seemed to shine brightly when all the colorful lights from the park hit them. They quickly stopped right around her, encircling her like she was their prey.

Soon people began to exited the carriages and the ones who came out from the black-and-white ones began to point strange equipment, that reminded her of crossbows, right at her. The men who came out from the black carriages were just standing there, looking at her with an intense stare as if they were criticizing her.

"Freeze!" One of the men with the "crossbows" shouted, his loud and rough voice startling her. In a distant, she could see the lights from the strange skinny towers began to flicker.

"Please..." She begged, her voice barley even above a whisper as she rose her shaking hands up to show that she didn't mean to harm anyone. But she had trouble being calm herself when she was shaking like there was a major earthquake going on inside her as her bright turquoise eyes were darting from all the men.

"Just come with us ma'am," One of the men from the black carriages told her, but that look on his face didn't calm her down one bit. "We don't want anybody to get hurt here."

"I..." She couldn't complete what she wanted to say. With all that's happening, waking up into a strange world without her loved ones to be there for her, she was scared. No, she was terrified. She could feel that rushing feeling coming back.

"COME WITH US NOW OR WE'LL SHOOT!" The same men from the black-and-white carriages screamed forcibly, which frightened her. Before she could stop it, that rushing feeling final surfaced as a large white blast came from one of her hands and hit one of the black-and-white carriages, sending it spiraling across the air until it crashed into the other carriages.

"It's another one of those freaks!" One of the men shouted. She didn't know who it was, but she could hear his words clearly. _Freak..._ That word that has been whispered behind her back her entire laugh. People thought she wouldn't notice, but she did. She had all her life.

Suddenly she began to hear more screaming and yelling, she turned her head to see the the crowd that had gather around her and men looking at her, most of them were looking at her with terrified expressions. But the others, the others held disgust in their eyes. Not only that, they were shouting things at he.

"Freak!" One shouted.

"Monster!" Another shouted

"Mutant!"

"Miscreation!"

"Weirdo!"

Those words. Every. Single. Day. She always have to hear them, _every day_. She could hear them echoing in her ears as she tried to cover them in hope that it block them. But it had no affect. They're still echoing in her ears. Soon everything around her began to spin as she continues to hear those words.

 _Freak!_

 _Monster!_

 _Mutant!_

 _Miscreation!_

 _Weirdo!_

 _Freak!_

 _Monster!_

 _Mutant!_

 _Miscreation!_

 _Weirdo!_

 _Freak!_

 _Monster!_

 _Freak!_

For a moment there, she decided to just disappear from there. Try to find a to get back home, away from all these horrid mortals. Back home where she was safe, comforted by her- _(NO!)_ It was like a horse suddenly stopping from a fast gallop in her mind. It was that thought that finally made her snap.

With a blink of an eye, her hands quickly dropped to her sides as her eyes became as wide as dinner plates as she stares blankly ahead of her. That trance-like state has returned.

Suddenly, one of the trees from the park were somehow uprooted from the ground by an unknown force. The woman suddenly snapped her head towards the tree as it slowly made its way over to her.

"M-Ma'am!" One of the black dressed men called out nervously, making her snap her head towards him. Her wide eyes startled him, but continue in a somewhat strict voice. "P-Please, if you're willing to corporate, things won't have to get worse. Just put down the tree."

However, she made no move to acknowledged his words. In fact, she looked as though she never heard him in the first place. The wide turquoise eyes were making him feeling queasy, as if they were staring right into his soul.

Suddenly, the tree that was floating harmlessly in midair soon began to fly towards them. The men moved away as quickly as they could while the tree crashed into the carriages. Erupting them to explode.

The woman was staring intensely at the rising flames with her crazed eyes. Tilting her head upwards slightly, the flames soon began to rise upper until it final looked like it was floating in the midair. The woman slowly turned her head as the flames turned with her, which soon hit the trees from the park. The park soon became a park fire.

She could hear everyone screaming trying to get away from the fire and herself. She removed her gaze from the ignited park and began to walk forward, unconsciously leaving a trail of scorched footprints behind. One of the men from black-and-white took notice of this in the middle of the chaos.

"She's trying to escape!" He shouted, before aiming his crossbow at her and fired three times. The small, strange metals were flying right at her, aiming to kill her. But suddenly she snapped her head in their direction, making them freeze right before they could hurt her. The man's eyes wide when the his ammo suddenly began to spin until they weren't face her, but at him. He could only screamed as the metal came right at him and hit him, leaving three holes in his chest as he fell backwards, unmoving.

The woman, however, took no notice of the man she just killed and continued to walk ahead. The oddly-shaped red barrels soon began to shake as she slowly pass by them, some to be already leaking rushing water. Soon, they finally exploded from where they stand, leaving geyser of water flooding the road like it was a mini-lake. Everyone around her who was running were slipping from all the sudden water by their feet. Except for the woman. In fact, the water didn't even reach her as an invisible barrier blocked the water from reaching her as she continued to walk.

Once she was away from the chaos and the water, she turned around to face the chaos she has caused. Everyone were trying their best to get away from all fire in the park, meanwhile everyone on the road were trying to run, but keep slipping on the rushing water all around them.

The woman continued to stare intensely at the scene before her. Hearing the people screaming at somewhat satisfied her, but it wasn't enough. Suddenly the strange poles with the long strings attached them began to shake violently. Soon sparks of electricity began to erupt from them as they finally collapse right into the water. The people that were running through the water suddenly stopped and began to shake violently as the sparks spread across the water. Soon they all collapse onto the ground, unmoving.

Feeling somewhat satisfied in the chaos she caused, the woman slowly turned around and walked away, leaving the scorched path behind her.

* * *

 **SHOUTOUTS-**

 **silverwolvesarecool: I'm glad you love it so far!**

 **angel de acuario: Me alegro de que usted piensa que es una buena historia hasta ahora! Confía en mí cuando vi esto será una gran historia. Sí , la idea Elsa era de Érase una vez , pero creo que después de leer este capítulo encontrará mis ideas muy originales .**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm glad that everyone is noticing my story! Hope that last chapter caught your attention! By the way, what some sort of connection do _you_ guys think that Woman holds with Thor and Loki? Please leave a Review, it'll make my day!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Back in the Avengers Tower, things were chaos up there. They were busy on their assignments to notice the new of Bryant Park.

Bruce and Clint was busy tending Natasha's frostbite by placing her hand into a boiling pot of water, but resulting her yelling "Hot, hot, hot!" once the water came in contact with her skin. Meanwhile, Tony and Steve, along with Pepper, were discussing with Thor on the snowflake markings and the urn. They were looking at a floating picture of the markings while JARVIS was busy running a scan on them.

"Wait, so you mean to tell us that you _think_ you've seen these markings _and_ the urn before, but you can't remember where you've seen them from?" Tony asked Thor skeptically as he looked at him with a raise eyebrow.

Thor had to sigh through his nose to keep himself calm. The Man of Iron had ask that question _too many_ times already. "As I said before, Man of Iron, I _do_ know that I have seen them before, but my thoughts are clouded when I try to think of where I know them. No matter how many times I try, there is something blocking me from remembering!"

"And, how is you having short-term memory loss is going to help us with figuring out what those Snow Puppies are planning?" Tony asked snarky, finally making Thor lose his temper. He growled as he stood up, grabbed Mjölnir, and was about to slam it down the billionaire when Steve and Pepper quickly stood up and hold him back.

"Whoa! Thor!" Steve called out, trying to hold the large Asgardian back while Pepper was trying to get him to let go of his hammer.

"He didn't mean it, Thor!" She told him.

"Uh, actually, I did mean it!" Tony said, who had jumped away from Thor when he grabbed Mjölnir and was now in a fettle position. That only made Thor even madder and made a another go at him.

"Thor, ENOUGH!" Steve shouted, finally manage to calm Thor down. But only slightly. Thor had already wretch himself from the two mortals and walked away from them with gaze downcast.

"Tony, don't you think you were a little harsh?" Pepper whispered-yelled at Tony, who put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey! I was trying to get the job done!" He defended himself. Meanwhile, Steve was walking to the low Asgardian. Thor was standing by the window, his eyes were gazing sadly towards the people who were doing their holiday shopping. Like nothing was wrong in the world, that only made him feel worse.

"You alright there, Thor?" Steve's voice made Thor jumped out of this thoughts. The Asgardian slowly nodded, but he didn't move his gaze away from the outside.

"I'm fine, Captain..." Thor murmured, though his tone he was far from his words.

"Look, Thor," Steve began, in hopes it will make the Asgardian feel better. "Tony didn't mean what he said. You'll remember. Who knows, maybe whatever those Ice Wolves are planning will take longer than we thought?"

"That's not what's bothering me, Captain." Thor told him.

"Then what is it?" Steve asked.

This made Thor sigh and fidget a little. "When I gaze upon those markings and the urn, I felt has though, a lifetime of pain that I tried to ignore once has come back. It feels like I'm suppose to know them, but when I can't it brings back the pain. Have you ever felt that you're suppose to remember something, but when you can't it frustrates you?" This time, Thor looked up towards Steve.

Steve shrugged, however. "I don't know how it feels, Thor. But I _do_ know that you will remember what those things mean. I have faith in you." This manages to make Thor smile.

"Thank you, Captain." He said gratefully before turning his gaze back outside. However, something had caught his attention which made him frown.

"Captain, I know I'm still learning Earth's traditions, but is it customary for Mortals to host a bonfire near a area full of trees?" This question made Steve did a double take. The Captain looked where Thor was seeing, and what he saw was rising smoke coming from Bryant Park.

"What in the-" Before he could finish, a bright light suddenly envelope the room which made everyone who was in stop what they were doing and cover their eyes from the sudden bright light. After what seemed like forever, the light suddenly died down, prompting them to lower their arms to see what just happened. However, they wish that the light was still there instead of what they were looking at.

Right in the middle of the room stood two Asgardian guards, but that wasn't the thing that was brothering them. What was brothering them was the person they were holding. Loki. He was chained and gagged as the two guards were restraining him.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Clint suddenly shouted, shooting straight up from his seat and marching his way over to the guards. The others following behind them, but with more curious looks instead of rage.

"My friends, what brings you here?" Thor asked.

"And why the hell is Reindeer Games in my Tower?" Tony added in.

"The AllFather has decided a more benefit punishment for the Trickster." One of the guards spoke up.

"He is too be sent to Midgard until he has learned the error of his ways." The other one said, before handing Thor a rolled up parchment. Thor unrolled it and began to read. Meanwhile, Clint looked like he was ready to burst.

"No! No way in hell is _he-_ ," He pointed towards Loki who was blankly staring at him. "-going to be staying here! Not without me blasting his eye sockets out!" At this, the imprisoned God rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid it's the truth, Son of Barton," Thor spoke up as he handed Clint the parchment for him to read. "My father has declared that Loki will remain under our watch until he has learn the error of his ways."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Clint groaned after reading the parchment.

"We do not jest on matters like this, Mortal." One of the guards spat, before shoving Loki forward. "The Frost Giant shall remain in your care unless the AllFather says otherwise. We bid thee, good day." With that, the bright light appeared again, forcing everyone to cover their eyes again. Once it died down, the guards have disappeared. Leaving the Avengers and Pepper alone with Loki.

"Alright, let's set up some rules Reindeer Games," Tony suddenly spoke up. "One, no going outside the Tower without having someone with you. Two, if there's an emergency where _all_ of us are going, you'll have to come with us. Three, no touching _any_ of my equipment! Four..." At this, Tony trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Meanwhile, Loki looked like he was hardly paying attention to any of what Tony was saying.

"I'll come up with the rest later," Tony finally said, before turning to Loki. "So, do we have a deal, Reindeer Games?" When the Trickster didn't answer, or even bothering to look at him, Tony quickly snap his fingers to get his attention. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Making a face that looked like a sigh, Loki turned his head towards Tony with a bored expression. "Do we have a deal?" Tony asked again, but Loki rolled his eyes and turned his head away.

"You know on Earth, it's rude to ignore someone who just asked you a question." Banner spoke up. Finally looking like he had enough, Loki quickly gesture too his muzzle with his eyes looking exasperated.

"Oh," Everyone muttered, realizing why Loki wouldn't talk. Thor made his way over to his adoptive brother and began to unstrap the muzzle. Once the muzzle was off, Loki took a deep breathe.

"Oh, it is enjoyable to finally hear a sensible person talk." He murmured in relief, though everyone else was not amused.

"Hey, just because Odin sent you here doesn't mean we haven't forgotten what you did." Steve told him sternly.

"Yeah, trying to take over Earth and be it's king, it's as bad as Hitler's plan." Tony added in.

"I've only chosen Midgard because the Humans were in need of a King." Loki spoke up, looking mildly annoyed. "Or else they will continue to act like Savage Beasts. Like causing a forest fire for example." At that, Loki gestured towards the window.

"Forest fire?" Banner asked, confused was written all over his face as well as everyone else. "W-What does he mean There's no forest in-" He quickly stopped short as the Avengers turned towards the window and what they saw horrified them.

Outside right at Bryant Park, there were loads up black smoke rising from the park. But not only that, they could see a bright orange glow coming right below the smoke. It didn't take them long to realize what it was.

"Oh my god, THAT'S A FIRE!" Pepper screeched as she and the others made their way over to the window to get a closer look in case what they were seeing was real. Soon enough, it was a fire, but that thought filled them with dread.

"How the hell did this happened?!" Clint shouted.

"It doesn't matter, there are people there for the celebration. We need to go there now!" Steve ordered, making all the Avengers nodded and quickly hurry towards the elevators, while Tony was busy pressing on his pad to get his armor ready, Steve was grabbing his shield, Natasha loading her gun, and Clint loading his arrows.

"I'll call S.H.I.E.L.D, they need to know about this!" Pepper told them as she hurried out of the room, leaving Loki alone to stand by the window to gaze at the destruction below. His eyes were holding curiosity, and for some reason, that pain in his chest that always been bothering him began to grow worse.

Before he could think anymore of this, he was pulled out of his thought by Thor who, literally, began to pull him towards the elevator.

"Yeah, don't think we're going to leave you alone here." Tony told a annoyed Loki as the elevator's closed.

* * *

 **SHOUTOUTS-**

 **silverwolvesarecool: I know, she was just misunderstood and all she wanted was to go home!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating, School has been a killer. Now on with Chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The only Avengers who were able to make it to Bryant Park were Steve, Thor, Natasha, and Clint. Loki was with them as well, but he was being dragged by Clint and Natasha. They all stopped as soon as they arrived at W 40th Street, but what they see horrified them, it even made Loki uncomfortable at the site. The entire park is in flames. While they didn't know how long the fire has been going on, it looks like it wasn't going away anytime soon. The flames seemed to grow bigger and dance in delight as it continues to spread and cause destruction. When Steve saw the Christmas Tree up in flames, it left his mouth-opened in horror as his heart was broken by the sight.

Both Clint and Natasha's gaze is fixed on all the flames, but screaming caught their attention. They quickly snapped their heads to see many people running out of the park's gates. But when they notice other people were still in the park, they wished they didn't move their gazes to them. Right in the park, they were many people up in flames. Each of them were screaming and flailing around, trying to get the fire off them. But when they couldn't, most of them finally collapse at the flames consumed them. Though they have seen many horrified sights, the sight before them was enough to bring tears to Natasha's eyes. Clint soon took her in his arms to comfort while he was digesting all of this chaos. However, they both didn't notice that they let go of Loki or the fact he could have run away, but luckily he didn't as he was too absorbed in all of this chaos.

Thor was looking around rapidly in hopes to find some way to stop all this destruction. Instead, something else caught his sights on W 42nd Street. Although it was hard to see it through the flames, smoke, and what appeared to be sprinkled of water, but Thor could still see the flashes of electricity and many mortals shaking out of control. It finally struck him on what their faiths had become.

"No!" Thor bellowed, before he began to swing his hammer and fly towards the electrified people in hopes to take away the electricity that's causing all of these mortals harm.

Then there was Loki. While the two agents were busy trying to comfort each other of this destruction, Loki was able to move freely. But instead of running away as most people would suspect him too, Loki just took a few steps forward as he survey the chaos around him. Though he could hardly care about what happens to the mortals, the sight seems... disturbing to him. He didn't know why, but just seeing all of this felt wrong. Very wrong.

"Okay, we need to get everyone out of here, now!" Steve shouted, managing to get Clint and Natasha to snap out of it, but you could still see the traumatized looks in their eyes. "Widow, Hawkeye, get all the bystanders away from the fire!" The two agents nodded and began to make their way over to the bystanders who were cowering at the sight of the flames.

"Thor, we need you to-" The Captain was cut off when Thor suddenly yelped in his earpiece.

"Afraid I can not do what you wish of, Captain!" There were sounds of grunts, statics, and buzzing. "There are a pack of geysers running amuck! And all those poles that hold electricity have fallen and there are people in danger!"

"Son of a..." Steve nearly cursed, realizing what's happening. "Okay, keep doing what you're doing and make sure all the survivors are safe!" He heard Thor gave out a grunt of agreement before letting out a yell.

"Tony, we need your help now!" Steve shouted through his earpiece. That loud voice startled Tony that he almost lost his concentration his flying, thankful he regain control and continued on flying towards Bryant Park.

"Whoa, Cap! You sound like you're witnessing the Holocaust again!" While Tony's words weren't mean to be painful, it made Steve's heart retched once he realized how the sight before him was similar to the Holocaust.

"I will be again if you don't get your ass here now!" He bellowed, making Tony reeled his head back in surprise by this. "

Jeez, Cap, what hap-" Tony stopped short, from talking and flying once he saw the chaos. "Holy shit..."

"Language..." Steve couldn't help but mumbled. They were all a mess from just seeing this horrific sight. "Alright, Tony, Thor's cleaning up the fire hydrants, I need both of you to redirect the water into the fire!"

"Got it!" Steve could see Iron Man flew from above the park right where all the flashes on the other side of the park were.

Suddenly he remembers something, "Wait, where's the Hulk?" A loud roar was his answer as Steve whipped his head up to the sky and was met with an interesting sight. The Hulk was soaring through the air with, an uprooted water tower in both hands. The Hulk roared as he saw the horrific sight and wanted it to stop. He threw the water tower across the fire. The water seemed to rain down on the raging fire only manage to calm it down, but only slightly as the flames continued to sway violently, but not as before.

"Okay, come on!" Steve called once the firemen had arrived and were now running towards the ablaze Park. "We got to put the fire out!" Then he followed them to the fire.

Loki was still staring at the flames whose heat seemed to slap him in the face as his eyes were still locked in them. For some reason, that never-ending pain in his heart seemed to grow intense to the point he can no longer pretend it wasn't there. Those flames, the way they move... Something that looked familiar, yet also so very wrong.

"Billy!" Loki's head whipped to see a middle age woman rushing towards a boy who looked entranced by the flames before him. "Billy, get out of there!" The sounds of cracking also caught Loki's attention as he looked to where the boy was looking at. A tree that caught on fire suddenly began to lurch forward, no longer being supported because of the flames. If he were to guess correctly, if that boy and his mother don't move from that spot soon, they will meet the same fate as every other unlucky mortals in the fire.

"Billy, come on!" The woman shouted as she reached her son and try to dragged him away, but the boy was too engrossed by the chaos before him.

"...Satan's power..." The boy mumbled in an almost trancelike state as his feet were almost glued to the floor. Suddenly the branch finally gave away and was now falling towards them. The woman quickly covered her son in hopes to take more of the damage instead of him. The waited... Nothing happened. The woman hesitantly looked up and was surprised at what she saw. The branch was suspend in midair as if it was being held up by invisible strings.

"You know, if I were you I would leave that spot as fast as I could." The woman turned her head to see Loki with his hand outstretched towards the branch. The woman mumbled breathed out a "thank you" before dragging her son away. Loki almost nearly rolled his eyes, predictable mortals, before dropping the branch.

Feeling someone piercing his back with their eyes, Loki turned around to see Thor staring at him with a stun expression.

"What?" Loki spit out, not liking the way his "brother" was looking at him.

"You..." Thor had to shake his head to get a hold of himself. "You just save two mortals...on your own..."

"Yes, so?" Loki asked, a little too defensively.

"I was just saying, maybe your punishment won't be as long as you thought." Now Loki looked very tensed once he saw Thor flashed him a hopeful smile. Oh, please...

"For your information, Odinson, just because I saved two pathetic mortals does not mean anything. And don't think I would do the same for you." At once, that glimmer of hope has once again vanished. For some reason, that brought a feeling of guilt to overcome him. He would admit, he did somewhat care for Thor, but all the years of loneliness and neglect won over the longing side.

So with that, he stalked off.

Thor's eyes still couldn't leave his brother as he once again walks away from the path of redemption. Though in some way, Thor couldn't really blame him. He had been an awful brother when Thor was the "Golden Boy", he had begun to ignore his brother and spend more time with his friends and focusing on battles. But he changed, he only wishes that Loki would realize that.

* * *

A few moments later, the fire had finally disperse. The only think left covering the trees were the white smoke left behind, but even without the fire, the smokes continued to dance like they were still causing destruction, something that still disturbed both Thor and Loki.

Everyone else weren't doing so great either. This horrible disaster that occurred on the _Most Wonderful Time of the Year_ has affected them all, and not in a good way. There were ambulances all over the place and paramedics were everywhere. They were busy tending people by giving them O2 inhalers, wrapping blankets around those who were wet, and putting them inside the ambulance.

Loki was walking amongst all of this. He watch as he see the Mortals crying as they either hug their injured love ones, or watch their love ones' dead bodies be loaded up to the ambulance. Seeing all of this made him wonder, was it like this when he attacked New York? If it did, it made him feel... guilty. A word that was completely foreign to him.

"What's the status update?" Loki heard as he saw all the Avengers grouped together. Bruce had returned to normal and now had a blanket wrapped around him, the others had sullen looks in their eyes. Only the Captain tried to act professional, but Loki could clearly see he was hurting on the inside.

"Widow, Hawkeye, you have to tell me eventually. How many people were killed?" Steve pressed on, making the two assassins sigh.

"Fifty-two hundred were severally injured." Natasha finally answered, there was this distant look in her eyes as she spoke. "Then there was about thirty-five were killed in either the fire or the electricity."

"I saw kid trying to run over to me for help," Clint suddenly spoke up, having the same distant look. "But then another one of those street lights fell over... The kid never made it."

Tony sighed while shaking his head. He have seen some horrible things in Afghanistan and the Battle of New York, but this tragedy was three days before Christmas. _Christmas_. If this was a technical malfunction, he's going to sue the guys who worked there for not having better safety systems. If this was caused by some homicidal lunatic, then he was going that sick bastard.

"Okay," Steve finally spoke up, trying to shake off some horrible images that were plaguing his head. "Does anyone have any idea what started all of this?"

"I'd talked to some of the victims," Bruce finally spoke up. "I asked if there was anything that could help, but all I got was-"

"Excelsior..." Everyone turned with raise eyebrows to see a familiar old man, who was covered in sloth and wrapped in blanket, being guided to the ambulance by two paramedics as he swayed dangerously on his legs.

"-That, for instance." Bruce finished as they all stared incredulously at the woozy man.

"Does that guy look familiar, or...?" Clint trailed off, not trusting his own words. There were exchanges of "Nope" "Nu-Uh" "I would have recognize him" "He doesn't look familiar" instead.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." A cocky voice spoke up, which makes all the Avengers groan from hearing the familiar voice. Loki, having no idea who is was, turn and was face with a man he could not recognize marching towards them. He spared a glance at Loki before he, _accidently_ , bump his shoulder. He was covered in bruises and his right arm is in a sling as he glared at the Avengers.

"The Avengers. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' decided to take a little break while there's hell going on all around them." That's it, Loki officially hates this man more than any other mortals. He didn't know why, but this man seems to give him more of a reason to hate, and that's not because he touched him.

"What do you want, Rumlow?" Tony snapped, he's already messed up from what he had seen, he didn't want someone Brock Rumlow to makes things worse.

"Oh, I'll tell you what I want." Rumlow began, trying to hold back his rage as he sneered. "I want to know why those freaking aliens," He pointed to both Thor and Loki, who are taken back by their involvement. "Are attacking us?!"

"Whoa, Brock," Steve said in a attempt to calm him down. Hearing that an Asgardian has something to do with this destruction caught all the Avengers off-guard, even Loki couldn't believe it himself. "What are you talking about? Thor was with us the entire time when this was going down."

"And Reindeer Games was busy playing prisoner with Daddy-Dearest back home before he came here." Hearing this from Stark, Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Really?" Rumlow asked, not believing them for a minute. "Then explain this!" With his good hand, Rumlow brought up a tablet and showed them a video.

The Avengers huddle together to get a good look once the video start playing. It was a replay of the beginning events, right where the fire hydrants began to explode from the ground. Who ever filmed this did a terrible job because it was mostly wet from the running geysers so they could hardly see anything. However, they did manage to see a dark figure walking calmly amongst the chaos. They could see this person is a female by it's short figure, wearing a large feathered cape and an Asgardian warrior outfit.

Each of their eyes widen once they saw the woman stop and face the destruction while being followed by the street lights collapsing and shocking everyone who are wet. Their faces soon harden once they saw the woman walk away, ignoring all the chaos and heartache she left behind. Unfortunately the video ended because the person recording it was a shocked victim.

"So tell me," Rumlow speaks up after putting the tablet away. "How the hell did these Asgardians have nothing to do with this goddamn slaughter?!"

"I can assure you son of Rumlow, me and my brother do not know this woman." Thor said, his voice sullen. "But I promise you this, that women will be brought too justice."

"You better, because S.H.I.E.L.D is already putting a bounty on her head and guess who has the orders to be the one to execute her." With one last dark look at the Avengers, Rumlow walks away from them.

"He forgot he won't be able to kill her if we beat him to it." Natasha said in a low voice. She couldn't wait to see the woman who did this suffer the same fate as everyone of her victims have.

"I call blasting her to oblivion!" Tony quickly speaks up. Although his tone sounded cheerful, you could tell by his eyes that he's dead serious.

"Guys," Bruce begins. "I want to clobber this woman as much as you guys do, but we have one problem. We don't know where she went."

This makes the Avengers groan when they realize Bruce's words ring true. Although they did see the Mysterious Woman walk away from her destruction, they had no idea on where she could have gone. The video was already cut off before the woman could have really gone anywhere. Suddenly Tony notices something out of the corner of his eye that makes him smirk. "Oh, the contrary, my big, green, friend."

Everyone look to where Tony point and found burnt footprints on the cement of the roadway that leads out of the city.

Clint smirks along with the rest of the Avengers "Well, I think we know where Mrs. B-Witch went now." He said. However, the only Avengers that weren't smirking are Thor and Loki, who both have a feeling that all of this was wrong.

* * *

 **SHOUTOUTS-**

 **silverwolvesarecool: Yeah, don't worry though!**

 **peoplers: Don't worry, I did!**


	5. Announcement

**AN: I know all of you expected me to post another chapter for this story. However, I have some bad news.**

 **I have lost interest for this story.**

 **As much as I hate to leave a story unfinished, I also can't help losing inspiration for a few stories. And with everything going on with me writing new stories, the inspiration just faded.**

 **So, with a heavy heart, I am discontinuing this story on my account.**

 **However, if there's anybody who wants to adopt this story, I won't mind. Just PM me to discuss things.**

 **I'm still very sorry to all the fans out there.**

 **Good day.**


End file.
